User talk:Fatalis-600
D when its next to armor means its a color subspecies like the green plesioth or black diablosOokamikazuchi 01:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) When creating articles... Please be sure to double check if an article exsists already by using the search feature. You're spamming up multiple links and misleading public users to incorrect information. Also besure to use proper grammer etiquettes when creating articles. You shouldn't title any articles with all letters in caps, It's very inappropriate. This is not intended to undermine your intellect, but we must maintain an order of professionalism amongst wikias. I appreciate your yearning to motivate the public, but please research thoroughly before creating articles. DZ Unit-1 06:50, 3 June 2008 (UTC) hi i am Death horseman94 you have a very simalare username to me innit. how do you get lao rubies and chameleos jewl cos thats all i need to making full white fatty see you Death horseman94 14:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ---- yes otherwise i whould not be asking them how to get them jewls and remember to sign your username with the four tidles ~~ ~~Death horseman94 16:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) unlocking the akantor to unlock the akantor you have to beat the following quests: Blue sky pink earth,the black diablos,black gravios,normal rathalos,and a couple of others (see guild quest list) then the extra hard shen gaoren is followed up,and after you kill or repel him the akantor is followed up,but i whould recommend killing the HR6 teostra for the jewl and do all solo and special training to unlock the black fatalis.do all of that above to get fatalis buster or you can make gun chariot but thats too hard using that. Death horseman94 18:11, 3 June 2008 (UTC) sign your username after you leave someone a message you you use the four tidles so that in the futer i dont have to Nibelsnarf about with my history to find you. oh yeah did you know that the black fatalis is 2wice as hard because the download one does not flee at all. have you unlocked the hr6 teostra cos if you do defeat it to get fire dragon jewl. fatalis buster is made after the black hammer made from mining from that beast of a sword use the four tidles ~ but never leave a space use the 0ne that does 4 for you. c u in a bit Death horseman94 15:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) fatalis lol the lazy way to get the stuff offer the fatalis.no offence either. thats a great thing that you have a fire dragon jewl. now go to pokke farm with 2 elder dragon bones to mine as much stuff as possible then go and create a hammer called black hammer then kill the'black fatalis' to get the stuff you need. then make the best hammer that i have. then you go and kick Akantors big lavery arse you kannot repel the akantor cos its gay i mean its a wyvern. please can you help on the HR6 teostra. cos first of all my mate did it for me and got me my jewl.Death horseman94 19:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) hi again have you gotten fatalis buster yet,i just killed another akantor with fatalis buster, ok i realyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy need some help with white fatalis and HR6 teostra oh so have you gotten anything mew yet. oh yeah no i cannot make full dark akantor,i just need 5 gravios brainstems. see you whenever mate Death horseman94 19:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ---- hey i just fixed you on registered users it took a couple of attempts,but i did it Death horseman94 20:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Terrible Teo Teo is quite simple really. the hardest thing about him is his 'Intercepting Charge' because you cant really tell were hes gonna go. i find him ez using duals, such as Flaming Pair. You can also use a hammer, but i would only suggest if you are extremaly comfterble and confidant weilding one. When Teo uses his powder, hug up under his belly (Thank you Dizzy for this tidbit) and it shouldnt hit you unless he is useing it near his body. his powder comes in three distances: one in th3 immediate area of his body, Two: about 5 feet away from him, and Three: a large radius in an attempt to catch farther away enemies. A great chance to get him is when he uses his flamethrower. take the chance and get next to his face NOT HIS MOUTH, and break his horns which disable his fire aura. you can also ask Dizzy for more info if i miss anything for he too is quite god at fighting this overgrown lizard. Truerurouni 01:24, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks True, I wish I were a god at fighting a Teo lolz, I found that hugging his belly even works when he uses his close range fire powder, you gotta be near his hind section though, no chance of getting to his face when he does this. It's quite fun to toy with his intercepting charge too, just jerk to one direction, then turnabout and sprint the other way, you can imprint your name on his butt while he's recovering. DZ Unit-1 05:54, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Akantor i just killed an akantor in 15 minutes with fatalis buster. lol i hit its foot to kill it. see you. Death horseman94 11:06, 8 June 2008 (UTC) how to sign your username use these things:~ ~ ~ ~ but leave NO spaces in between. Death horseman94 16:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) it should look like this ~~~~Truerurouni 16:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) have you beaten akantor. your absolutly right in the fact that they are indeed weakest to dragon and thunder. sign your username by using this ~~~~ see ya your mate Death horseman94 18:46, 13 June 2008 (UTC) akantor slayer good job. i killed 1 this morning before i went to school in 20 minutes. just use fatalis buster on its head innit because thats the easiest way of killing it. to kill a chameleos use corpse blades (not sure how you get them again) dont use dragon.use fire instead see ya your mate:Death horseman94 14:33, 16 June 2008 (UTC) also its this:~~~~ not this:~~ ~~ but thanks for trying anyway. good job arent those weapons just great,and what im most impressed with is that you can now sign your username properly. please chould you do that after every message. see ya Death horseman94 14:09, 17 June 2008 (UTC) yup you lern quik d,ya know when you use the four tidles ~~~~ it automatically does it 4 you so you dont have to keep typing your username. Death horseman94 17:58, 17 June 2008 (UTC) yes why do you??? yeah the answer to your question is yes i am english. why .are you and no i dont have MSN like you asked me the other day. have you seen my hyperlinks located on my userpage.2 are san andreas screamers and the first top one is not but the rathalos does not come untill 0:55-1:00 --Death horseman94 18:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) hyperlinks theres a rathalos on the first video just skip to 0:55,on the second one skip to 1:36,third one just watch. please tell me what you think Death horseman94 16:24, 19 June 2008 (UTC) =Not to piss you off= The majority of your front page is misspeled....I could fix if you want, just wanted your permission first Longsword114 18:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =....sorry?....= Uhmmm.oooook....Well i have full azure sol and devil slicer? ......0_o.... Sorry? re:new stuff (news) YOU PROBABLY WONT BELIVE THIS BUT THERE ANOUNCING monster hunter 3 I SOOO CANT WAIT FOR IT TO COME OUT CAN U. anyway me and longsword have been playing a game thats a bit like mhf its called runescape here are the links: the official runescape site:http://www.runescape.com the runescape wiki:w:c:runescape(witch is good for help) if ur botherd about playing it and do create an account add these then tell me ur name.plz. hugedragon20 (me) ricecake125 (longsword) hope to here from you soon see ya:ur best mate Death horseman94 16:32, 2 September 2008 (UTC) any info on the game and tell me what u need to know. re: blue sky pink earth (bsps) and akantor lol i can kill them all in 15 mins,and i have only got 1 more lao shans ruby to gather full white fatalis (i got chameleos jewl the other day). and also if u have any questions about the above topic then plz tont hesitate to ask me. ur mate --Death horseman94 16:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) nothing really btw the best weapon to kill chameleos with is any good fire weapon. oh i got some funny jokes on my user page... coming soon --Death horseman94 16:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) rs coming on rs soon, oh and btw wots ur lvl in:attack,defence,hitpoints,strengh and wots ur best stat? i was wondering because im buying u some stuff. Death horseman94 13:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) RE: good news u will be glad to know that i have ur armour and weapon now and its ready to be traded see ya in a bit. --Death horseman94 19:54, 13 December 2008 (UTC) btw: i have had glorious victory for almost half of year, and i killed a level 92 demon in the wilderness. have u seen some members monsters: lmfao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rofl tell me wat u thought of it and whatch the others. leavin' a message... lol fata told me to leave a message so i am.. well... leaving a message.... THE JOY! .... this contains mostoly dots .... WARNING:THIS MESSAGE MAY CONTAIN DOTS IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO DOTS THEN WELL YOU MIGHT DIE HEHEH SUE MY ASS hi m8 i hvent been on monster hunter much lately cos ive been busy on my rs server. anyway congratz on killing narga. its incredibly hard and fast cos i died 2wice. also have u seen teh size of that new monster (the legless lao :L) its so cool! cya Death horseman94 if u thought one narga was hard... theres 2 quests (hr8 and elder) where u have to kill 2 nargas!!! im like omgwtf?? lol GL Death horseman94 14:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ps. if u need any help i can assist u. hi i got ur username and i sent u a m8 request. oh have you done any quests on mh tri (if you have it!). the reason i dont have it is because i dont have a wii. BUT i cant wait for mhp3 its gonna pwn! i also heard from my m8 earlier that mh tri comes out for psp this summer. cya Death horseman94 19:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC)